


Minhyuk- Angst series. (Happy Ending)

by MXlife



Series: Minhyuk + Ot6 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXlife/pseuds/MXlife
Summary: A series of one shots, continuing from where part one ended.1) Joohyuk2) Kihyuk
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X) & Everyone, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Minhyuk + Ot6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675222
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Jooheon.

He stared at the man standing in front of him.  
It had been a year since Minhyuk had seen or talked to this person. Seeing him sent a dull ache through his chest, but he ignored it. After a moment of hesitation and shock minhyuk plastered on a fake smile.  
"Hello sir, what can I get for you today? "  
"Hey... " Jooheon said, staring at him. He had a small smile on his face, guilt underlying it. "How are you? " He asked tentatively.  
Irritation spread through Minhyuk.  
This man had been a very close friend if not anything more... And he had just dismissed their friendship for a whole year. Acting like he didn't know Minhyuk and cutting off all relations with him. Like it didn't matter even a little bit to him how Minhyuk got hurt.  
"What would you like to order? " Minhyuk said again, ignoring Jooheon's question. He didn't want to get into this at work.  
" Minhyuk don't be like this.... " Jooheon began but fell shut at Minhyuk's stern look.  
"Sir, I'll have to ask you to step aside if you don't have any order to place... "  
"Uh... Okay, give me blueberry muffin and an Americano" Jooheon said, his ears turning red. 

Minhyuk hated how he still found that endearing. How Jooheon could still make his heart beat faster.  
It had taken him a year to regain his confidence, to not blame himself for being too clingy and emotionally invested in relationships.  
He had dated a few times and realized, that at the moment he didn't need anyone else apart from himself.  
He invested more time in his cafe and was doing well, but then his heartbreak decided to come walking back into his life. He came back as if he'd never asked Minhyuk to fuck off in the first place.  
"Here's your order, that'll be 5 dollars sir. " Minhyuk said handing a tray too Jooheon.  
He was going to turn around when Jooheon said, "I'm sorry"  
Minhyuk's resolve crumbled.  
"Why did you come here? " Minhyuk asked.  
"To apologize, I've been an ass to you, I was feeling so guilty. I'm sorry Minhyuk. I realized I was wrong, there could have been other ways do do what I did.... I got scared and I couldn't face it.... So.... "  
"You got scared.... Is it? " Minhyuk said cutting him off. His voice was unusually calm and soft, compared to the storm of emotions inside him.  
You see a part of moving on had been to let go and forget. Minhyuk hadn't gotten any closure and he had repressed his emotions.  
But seeing Jooheon again had unlocked the box of anger, hurt and confusion.  
"You're justifying hurting my emotions, asking me to fuck off as if we never had anything between us, making me think I was crazy and delusional. You're justifying embarrassing me, not contacting me for a whole year, as if we weren't even friends, making me doubt my feelings, and my character by saying you were scared?" Minhyuk said, still not looking at the other.  
He then turned around to look at Jooheon, he had a dumbfounded expression.  
"Did it occur to you that you could have told me you were scared, not that you weren't interested in me. That maybe I'd have understood like a rational person.  
Did you think I'd force you into a relationship?  
Instead you chose to keep me hanging for weeks, doubting everything. I liked you so much Jooheon. But no, any chance I took to understand what was happening, you just shoved me away. And at last you asked me to fuck off, because you had moved on, but you never gave me the chance to do the same. "  
Minhyuk was a little out of breath. Feeling lighter, he realised his cheeks were a little wet.  
Thankfully the other customers in the cafe had kept to themselves.  
"Now, if you excuse me... I need to go to the back to work. " Saying that minhyuk turned around and walked into the kitchen.  
****  
It had been 2 weeks and jooheon kept coming back.  
It was the same routine everyday... Jooheon would try to make conversation, and Minhyuk kept ignoring him, only talking about what he wanted to order.  
Minhyuk wouldn't admit it, but his walls were cracking.  
After the first three days, Jooheon had given up on apologizing and getting Minhyuk to talk to him.  
He instead told Minhyuk about his day, and life in general. 

Seemed like Changkyun was still very much a part of his life, but they were more like best friends now.  
Jooheon had gone along with Hyungwon on a tour, and both had made a name for themselves in the music industry.  
Yoshi and Gucci were doing well too, they had grown up to be beautiful cats. He still loved them very much. Minhyuk had given in and now allowed Jooheon to show him pictures of them.  
Jooheon also had become more handsome if that was possible, his smiles came more easy now, eyes dissapearing just the way they used to.  
It still melted minhyuk's heart like it used to. 

" Minhyuk... " Jooheon said one day, standing across the counter from him, he was wearing a blue shirt tucked into his black skinny jeans, and Minhyuk couldn't deny he looked good enough to break hearts.  
" Will you really never talk to me again?" Jooheon asked.  
There was silence between them.  
And Minhyuk realized that after the outburst he had, he had finally let go of the hurt and resentment. 

Jooheon sighed when Minhyuk didn't reply.  
"I want you to know my side of things, so since your listening I will tell you... I'm really sorry about how I treated you. I lied that day.... We did have a connection, I was attracted to you and I loved your company - love your company, even if it's just me speaking... " Jooheon said.  
Minhyuk's heart skipped a beat.  
He saw Jooheon's ears turn red at the tips.  
"When I went off for the trip I missed you so much! I wished I had kissed you that night, I thought about you all the time. And it scared me. I had never had such strong feelings towards anyone, and it made me act stupid.  
I promise Minhyuk, I regretted it the instant you left. But once again I was too much of a coward to actually do anything about it, so I let you go.... " Jooheon says, sighing, as if he just let out something he'd been holding back all this time.  
Minhyuk felt distressed hearing all that, because he realized he wasn't angry at Jooheon anymore, and not just because Jooheon had confessed, but after his outburst at Jooheon, Minhyuk realised he'd moved past the rejection.  
So naturally, he wanted to be angry at the other, because, turns out every thing he'd thought he dreamt up was actually true!! But the problem was, he wasn't feeling angry..  
"I have changed since then. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore... But please, give me another chance. " Jooheon said, his voice sounding sincere and honest.  
"I know that if I don't try to convince you, I'll regret it forever. You were something really good that happened to me, and like an idiot I threw it away... But please let me try to make it up to you." Jooheon stared into Minhyuk's eyes.  
It felt overwhelming and intense. 

Minhyuk kept staring back, not knowing what to say.  
After what felt like hours, Jooheon sighed.  
"It's okay... I think I'll leave for now. " He said, with a small smile on his face.  
"I'll come back tomorrow. " He said, waving at Minhyuk and starting to walk towards the door. 

Minhyuk didn't think before speaking then. 

"Or if you want, you can wait for an hour or so. We can grab dinner. " Minhyuk's voice floated around them for a while, the question hanging between them.  
Jooheon's eyes widened a little as he realized what just happened. 

"Uh... Yes! Yes of course. That's would be the best! " Jooheon's eyes disappeared behind his dimpled cheeks. 

Minhyuk watched his figure walk towards an empty table and smiled to himself. 

Maybe things would work out fine between them.  
And this time Minhyuk wouldn't have to feel so bad about having feelings for someone else.


	2. Kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun goes to look for Minhyuk.

Kihyun walked down the empty street, there was a light flickering somewhere and he felt bat shit scared.   
But he was gonna do this! He needed to find his friend. 

A year back, he had done the worse thing he could. He'd humiliated Minhyuk, he'd crossed the line, calling him all sorts of things in front of their whole class.   
Truth was he was jealous, he was angry too, but mostly he was scared of being rejected, thinking Minhyuk didn't return his feelings.   
So he said some horrible things. And drove his friend away. By the time he came to his fucking senses, he couldn't find Minhyuk.   
The next week news of Minhyuk having run away from home reached everyone. He found out from some random person.   
Kihyun knew where Minhyuk would have gone, they'd talked about shifting to the city together so my times.   
Minhyuk's father didn't make any effort to look for him, and Kihyun hadn't expected him to. 

Half a year later, Kihyun made sure to move to the city, to follow his dreams, but also following Minhyuk. Somewhere along those months of regret and missing his friend, he decided he was gonna look for his friend, even if just to apologize.   
He had a faint idea of what Minhyuk would have done, them having discussed it multiple times.   
Added to that, Kihyun knew Minhyuk probably kept in touch with his cousin who lived in Seoul. 

So that's where he went first, after shifting into his new apartment. 

Hyungwon had opened the door with a scowl on his face.   
They'd met before, on numerous occasions, Minhyuk and Hyungwon being close.   
"What do you want? " He asked in a flat voice.   
"I just wanna meet him, is he here...? "  
"He doesn't live here, I don't know what you're talking about. "  
"Please Hyungwon! I want to apologize!" Kihyun said, desperate.   
"Why are you here after all this time?!" Hyungwon asked.   
"You haven't even tried to call! "   
Kihyun kept quiet, he knew he was in the wrong.   
"Please! Then if he doesn't want to see or speak to me, I won't ever show him my face. But I really want to apologize to his face once. " Kihyun said. 

And that's how he found himself walking down this shady looking street. It had taken him almost half the day to find the place, but he finally stood in front of a small tattoo parlor.   
It looked like it was about to shut down as a man with huge muscles walked out, locking the door. 

"Um... Excuse me! " Kihyun said, and then repeated loudly, because the man didn't hear him.   
"Oh... Uh.. Yeah?"  
"Are you closing? " Kihyun asked.   
"Yeah, you got an appointment?? " The man asked...   
"I don't think we had any more customers, if you're a walk in I'm sorry but you'll have to come back tomorrow, we're closing early today. " He went on when Kihyun didn't speak.   
"Um... Actually, I'm looking for Minhyuk. " Kihyun said.   
"Oh, should have said sooner, you a friend? " The man asked, looking a little intimidating.   
" Uh... Yes! " Kihyun said, with a small smile.   
"Great! He must be at the back, wait here, I'll go get him. " He said, giving a pretty charming smile, for someone who'd looked hella intimidating a moment ago. As the man turned to call out, Kihyun saw two figures exit the smaller door at the side of the shop.   
He instantly recognised Minhyuk, even though the other had changed in appearance, he had bleach blonde hair now. His eyes done up with eyeshadow and a soft tint on his lips. Minhyuk had put on some weight, and he looked stunning. He was still skinny, but he had a stronger jaw, and a smile that came easier on his lips.   
He looked happy. 

At that moment Kihyun realised how much hed missed seeing his friend. He realised just how much in love he was with this friend. 

Minhyuk looked up from some joke he'd been whispering into the guy he had his arms around and his laugh got stuck in his throat. 

"Ki? " He said, before anyone could say anything else.   
"What are you.....? " 

"Hey Min." Kihyun managed to say, "Can we talk? "  
Some how he managed to say everything in a straight voice, unlike his hands that were shaking with nerves. He shoved them in his pocket. 

"I don't have anything to say to you. " Minhyuk said, his expression turning sour.   
Before Minhyuk could walk away, Kihyun managed to stand in his way. 

"Please." He said, looking into Minhyuks eyes.   
"I promise I won't bother you again, after this. Just please hear me out once. " 

The two of them sat down with bowls of piping hot ramen before them in a convenience store. 

"Go on then. Tell me your excuses. " Minhyuk said, in a harsh tone.   
Kihyun forced himself to look away from Minhyuks beautiful profile, the street lights accentuating his eyes. 

"No. No excuses, I wanted to apologize. " Kihyun said.   
"I'm sorry, for everything. For insulting you, for making you believe that I despised you and who you are as a person for even a second. I'm sorry for even coming up with the whole plan of pretending to be enemies, I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you when my parents blamed you for my fallbcks. I'm sorry for asking you to pretend to be anything but my friend....   
But what I'm most sorry about is that I hurt you, that I made you think I didn't care, thta I put you on the spot, that I made you think I didn't love you. " Kihyun looked at Minhyuk, saw the other looking back at him.   
"I love you," He said, noticing the tears pooling in the other's eyes.   
"Why now? Why.... " Minhyuk stuttered, his brows furrowed as he tried to control his emotions.   
"I tried to look for you, but you left and I was too late. " Kihyun smiled sadly, looking down.   
"But I never gave up..... I worked hard, I came to the city, I'm gonna make my dreams come true, and I can't do that without you in my life min. " He said, sliding his hand on tha table to brush his fingers against minhyuks. He didn't move away, and it sent a relief through Kihyun. 

There was since between them for a while, but it was comfortable, they were taking in each other's presence after being deprived of it for months. 

"I missed you so much! " Minhyuk said in a soft voice, he moved his hands to grab hold of Kihyun's.   
And just like tht, Minhyuk forgave him, like always.   
"You know I can't stay mad at you when you apologize. I know how hard it is " 

"Yeah, I only apologize to you, you know that. " Kihyun said, he shifted closer to the other. Their ramen long forgotten, as he watched Minhyuk smile at him, making his heart skip a beat. 

"When did you realise? " Minhyuk asked.   
"What? " Kihyun asked back, a little distracted.   
"That you love me. " Minhyuk said, breaking into a beautiful blush.   
"I've known for a while now, I think that day a year go when you fell of the bike, trying to show off to me. "   
"I was a dumb kid. "   
"I was dumbest. "  
"Yes you were. " Minhyuk was looking into Kihyun's eyes now..   
" Me too. " Minhyuk said, his eyes sincere.   
"What? " Kihyun asked.   
"I love you too.... Silly. "   
Kihyun's heart surged with joy. He got up to wrap his hands around Minhyuks shoulders.   
Holding each other in a tight embrace they sighed feeling content in a long while.   
****  
"Stop staring at me! You'll have to heat your ramen again! " Minhyuk said, looking into his bowl, blushing more than before.   
"Well get used to it, I have to make up for the lost time." Kihyun said, pusing back minhyuk"bangs behind his ear.   
"You look very good with blonde hair, but be careful you don't damage your hair.... "

"Typical Kihyun, I never know if you're complementing me or nagging. " 

"I'm doing both, cuz I love you.... "  
"Good thing I don't have a mom, I feel like that's something shed say. " Minhyuk said, sniggering at kihyun's horrified expression. 

"What the hell Minhyuk ! "   
Minhyuk burst onto laughter.   
"I'm just kidding ki." He said, still trying to control his laughter.

There was a lot to still talk about, but for now Kihyun was content, and he promised to always make minhyuk smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this....   
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
